


Come to the Sunrise

by VelvetSky



Series: In Need Of [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Sunrises, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Bucky and Darcy have a quiet and romantic moment at a coastal cottage watching the sunrise.





	Come to the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest. Using the prompt: Soft Sweater-Barefoot-Horizon
> 
> This is also another entry in my attempt to work on doing some short fic stuff. 
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

They had finally gotten out of the city for a while, and Bucky woke to find Darcy sitting on the little deck of their rented coastal cottage, clad in nothing but his sweater from their dinner out the evening before, looking toward the horizon. "Awake before the sun even. That's new."

Darcy laughed softly as he strolled onto the deck in his boxer briefs. "Somehow it's always different on vacation."

She was a notorious late sleeper whenever she had the opportunity, so Bucky simply couldn't help himself. He wasn't usually up before dawn, but he was usually up before her at least. "Well, I won't complain about getting to watch the sunrise with the most beautiful woman in the world."

He loved the way she blushed every damn time, though he wished she didn't seem so surprised to hear it. Bucky had no idea who in her life, somewhere in her past had lead her to think she wasn't gorgeous, but they were stupid and probably a terrible person. He smiled when she stood up to reach for his hand and pulled him to sit in the big comfy deck chair she'd been sitting in before seating herself on his lap. It had been a warm night, so even in the gentle cool of the morning, all he needed to keep him warm was her.

Bucky slid his fingers through her hair and breathed her in as the waters started to glow. "I really love this place. I know we haven't even left yet, but I think we should come back here again as soon as possible. I bet it's even nice in the winter."

"I bet it is. I'd come back here with you any time of the year." Darcy's soft, full lips rolled slow and gentle against his cheek and jaw as his eyelids fluttered for a moment.

"Why does this sweater feel softer now that it's on you?" Bucky rubbed his hands up and down her back and side. His metal hand smoothed so he could touch her hair and the sweater without snagging risk. His arm had all the latest upgrades and he did appreciate their many uses, especially when he had someone so soft to touch.

Her light giggle was the most beautiful melody to his ears. "I don't know. It is awfully cozy. Seems a perfect pairing with the view." She wiggled softly in his lap letting her fingers twist lightly in his hair and Bucky had to chuckle as his fingers pressed gently into her body.

"It is a pretty striking view." While he could see the glow from the sky growing around her, Bucky's gaze was stuck on her.

Of course, Darcy hadn't seemed to be able to tear her eyes off him either. "It is, and I wasn't even talking about the sun starting to rise over the ocean."

"Neither was I. But it is nice too." Bucky tugged lightly on the shoulder of his sweater that she wore and leaned in to brush his lips over her skin.

"I feel like I should be really taking it in, but I'm distracted now." Her hands cradled his head, seeming more than happy to stay just as they were.

"Well, you could face the sunrise, lean back into me, and I can distract you at the same time." Bucky tilted his head to breath the words into her ear. There was a cool crispness in the air, but he knew her shiver wasn't from the temperature. He loved being able to do that to her, and he loved that she could do the same to him.

"Can you now?" Darcy pressed a small kiss to his lips before following his suggestion, leaning her back into his chest and looking out at the increasing glow on the horizon.

Bucky let his hands roam her body, first over the sweater before slipping beneath. His metal hand temperature regulating so it didn't get too cold. He wanted her warm and happy this early in the morning. He was teasing her a bit, tickling over her waist and hips, even eliciting a little giggle as he did. Bucky had found just the right pressure to tease with, soft enough to tickle slightly, but not so light as to be too ticklish. He'd learned that early on, when he tried feather light touches on her hips and she squirmed and giggled because it tickled too much.

The brilliance of this particular cottage was it was set out enough and with enough trees and such that they could sit on the deck looking out at the ocean and the only way anyone would have seen them was if the person were close to shore on a boat. There were no boats in the water at this hour though, so there was no one to see what they were doing.

Darcy's fingers ran up and down Bucky's arms as his fingers swirled closer to her breasts, moaning softly as his fingertips stroked the underside of each. Bucky always thought that was the best sound he'd ever heard, but then she'd giggle or say his name or something else and he'd decide that that was the best sound ever. His hands shifted up just a little higher under the sweater to cup and squeeze her breasts, massaging gently and savoring the gentle weight of them in his hands. Each hand processed the feeling a little differently, but both felt divine to him.

Her hips rolled and it made her ass rub just so against his crotch. He'd been twitching slightly since he sat down with her, but it wasn't so slight anymore. Bucky groaned and saw her lick her lips in a way that told him she was well aware of what she was doing to him. It made him grin, and shift his right hand from massaging her breast and gently playing with her nipple to sliding down her body. Darcy hummed as his fingers brushed over her mound then detoured down her thigh. The hum was laced with a little whine as her hips rocked a little and her legs tried to part.

"Come on, Bucky. Please." Her breathy plea made him smile, but also melted most of the resolve he'd thought he had mustered up to tease her a little more. Sliding his fingers up the inside of her thigh, the tips wiggled lightly over her folds. Darcy whined as she tried to rub herself more satisfyingly against his fingers.

"Soon enough. I promise. You like a little extra tease, remember?" His voice was soft and deep, running right along the edge of soothing and enticing. They had been together long enough that Bucky had learned that she really did enjoy a little extra build. It seemed to drive her pleasure a little higher, but sometimes her body got a bit insistent on wanting immediate release.

"I know. Just a little bit though this time." Darcy's eyes fluttered a bit as he pet her inner thigh while his metal hand continued a massaging of her breast intermingled with little brushes and flicks over her nipple.

"You're comfortable out here though, right?" Bucky had to be sure. As much as touching her while they watched the sun begin to rise was radiating heat through his whole body, he'd rather take her inside if it made her more comfortable.

"Yes. Just a little more sensitive because of the setting, I thinnnn-" Her words turned into a humming moan as one finger swirled over her mound then dipped down to give her clit a little stroke.

Bucky nipped lightly at her neck and jaw while his fingers skimmed her folds before letting one finger wiggle between to see how wet she was. Not that he'd doubted how aroused she was. Everything from the movement of her body, to her words, to the fact that the scent of her was starting to mingle with the salt air told him that. But he loved that first feel every single time. It seemed to send a bolt of electricity through him. His fingers felt their way around her, like he hadn't already memorized every single millimeter of her body. Her breath grew heavier and her pulse faster as her fingers pressed into his flesh arm and metal arm alike. Bucky had even learned to gauge how close Darcy was to climax by those factors and used it to draw her pleasure out and sometimes to keep her guessing. Working his fingers over her until she teetered then pulling back, bringing his fingers to his lips and giving the tips of each a little suck. "So good, Doll."

Darcy shuddered, turning her head to look at him. "Bucky." The way his name came off her lips felt like cotton candy dissolving on the tongue.

He brushed his fingers tips up and down her neck for a moment as his lips took a long, slow taste of hers before his hand slid back down between her legs. Bucky slipped two fingers inside her. Darcy's lips lingered on his until his fingers drew her attention elsewhere.

"Watch the horizon, see if you can come in time with the sunrise." He could tell she tried to focus her gaze at the increasing glow along the horizon, but her hips were still trying to beg him to pick up his pace. His fingers moved slowly until he saw the first sliver of golden sun break over the horizon. Then his fingers stroked with more intent before wiggling his fingers just so and giving her clit a little swipe with his thumb.

Darcy gasped and quivered as she came with the sunrise and Bucky couldn't help watching her a little more than the glow in the sky. He didn't think he was missing to much majestic nature. In his opinion the most majestic thing nature ever made was clutching him and catching her breath as her bare feet brushed against his legs and her hips continued to rock her into his hand.

"Want me to keep going until the sun clears the horizon?" She turned her cloudy gaze on him and nodded. Bucky teased her lips with his before he started moving his fingers again.


End file.
